


Shhhhh

by CaptainCorruptor



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, curtis everett - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCorruptor/pseuds/CaptainCorruptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader Fic. Just when you thought all was lost in the world, you found love in a hopeless place. Smut! Curtis Everett x You</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shhhhh

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N - Your Name

You had boarded the train 17 years ago at the ripe age of 16. Knowing enough about the world before to miss it but being young enough to adapt to the loss of the world and the new life in your new home. All of that had changed when you were thrusted into a new section of the train at the age of 25. Your father had worked for the big man on the train, Wilford. Your mother had died before the big freeze leaving your father to care for you and he did just that up until he died on the train. It turned out your father had come to understand what exactly the living conditions were at the back of the train, working with a few of the lower class to plan an escape, a plan that hadn't turned out well for both your father and the lower class fellows that had tried to storm the front of the train. That's when your life changed. In the time you were mourning your father you were transplanted from your high class lifestyle to the back of the train with the people your father had intended to help.

Things didn't fair well for you for the first few years. Many hated you or looked down on you for being prevledged for the little time you had eating normal foods, having running water, and private sleeping quarters. Gillam was your saving grace in those few years, helping you adapt to your new world and helping you befriend a few of the passengers. Among those passengers was Curtis. He was rough around the edges and very reluctant to get close to anyone except for the few close friends he had.

"Hey Y/N," His voice broke you from your daydream of earlier times making you jump in your place as you knelt on the floor, the guardsmen taking their tally once again.

"Curtis," you whispered back at him over your shoulder trying hard not to bring attention to yourself. You followed the crowd as they rose to their feet walking to form a line to the left of the car.

"Can I steal you away for the night? I want to go over the blueprint of the train one more time." His breath washed over your neck as stood behind you in line. The feeling causing your skin to prickle with bumps as though a draft from the outside world had made its way in. You nodded your answer without looking back as you bit your bottom lip between your teeth to keep from audibly groaning at his effect on you. You would have been lying to yourself if you had said you weren't attracted to the man that whispered in your ear. "Keep an eye out for that special bar."

"Always do," You spoke as you turned to look back at him. You had been prepared to speak more words but as always his blue eyes left you speechless, almost taking your breath away with how close his face was to yours. You turned your head quickly towards the front of the train car taking a few steps at a time as the line moved.

"That's why you're my favorite, Y/N." His lips brushed against the crest of your ear making you sigh contently which in turn caused a blush to creep up the back of your neck. You had never thought you'd ever be happy for being covered in grime and dirt until you had met Curtis because blushing was like second nature when he was around. However, lately he had only seemed to make it worse with touching you. First it was a pat on the shoulder and then the back but recently it had shifted into his hand being placed on lower back as you both walked to a destination. Every touch had you quivering and begging for more, for clothes to be shed and flesh against flesh but you knew you'd never act on the yearning desire you had. Sexual desire, it still lingered within you, even covered in dirt and dried sweat your longed for a lovers touch, you often dreamed of it leaving you more frustrated than you had started. You never gave yourself over to the urge of pleasing yourself in fear of being busted within the close quarters you were living in for the past 8 years. You had no idea how the occupants kept procreating without the privacy of a bedroom.

"Move it Y/N, you're holding up the fucking line!" Edgar shouted from behind Curtis.

"Shut up, Edgar," Curtis barked back at him before placing his hand on your lower back again, lightly pushing you ahead to catch up with the rest of the line. His hand laid in it's spot until you both received your bars and went your separate ways. You roamed the train, bar in your hand looking at the bar of each person who you passed, wondering if they had the special bar Curtis was looking for.

"Curtis!" Tanya shouted from the other side of the car. Throwing your gelatinous food on your bunk you took off in search of where Tanya was. Curtis was speaking to her in hushed whispers as you approached and Edgar was chasing her son through bunks.

"Hey Timmy," Curtis cooed making your heart clench in your chest. You had that gut feeling that if there was ever a chance Curtis would make as great of a father as he was a leader. But you would never tell him either of those things. Curtis wasn't a man who took compliments well, you witnessed it every time Gillam would attempt to call him a leader. You weren't sure why he grew cold every time it would happen but the two would exchange a glance making your believe Gillam knew exactly why Curtis was the way he was.

"Can we push up that date?" Curtis said as he pushed under your chin with two fingers making you look up at his gorgeous eyes that reminded you of the ocean that once was.

"What?" You managed to mumble out as a grin spread on his lips.

"We got another message," he held up the bar making it giggle between his fingers.

O.O

You couldn't sleep tonight. Everyone once in a blue moon the yellow-clad lady would come, tearing a child or two away from their parents and ripping a little bit more at your heart and soul. As if the living conditions weren't bad enough, the torture of watching a parent lose their child to the front of the train. You laid there in your bunk looking at the bottom of the bed above you as you listened to the soft cries of Tanya a few isles over. Timmy had been taken today and the loss of the sweet little boy didn't only hurt his mother but most of the passengers in your bunking neighborhood. Your bottom lip trembled at the thought, wondering exactly where the fate of the little boy lied. You sat up, swinging your legs off of your bunk and hunching over to keep from hitting the bunk above you.

"Hey," a soft whisper spoke out in the darkness of the car. You sat up a little straighter trying to make out where the voice was coming from, hitting your head on the bar above you.

"Shit," you hissed out before rubbing the back of your head.

"You should really be more careful," Curtis's deep voice rumbled under his breath as he cupped the back of your head. "What are you doing awake?"

"Can't really sleep," you reply as you look into his eyes.

"Timmy?" His eyebrows furrowed as sadness entered his eyes.

"How have you lasted living like this for so long? I've only been in this section for 8 years and it's torture." You sighed as the ache in your chest grew.

"It was worse," Curtis sighed, his hand dropping from the back of your head to rest on your bed beside you. "It was a lot worse. The way it is now is a cake walk compared to how it was. It was chaos before. People did things, I did things I'll regret for the rest of my life." Curtis said, his gaze landing on your hands in your lap. "Gillam changed it all. He saved me. He saved this section from the other monsters that were like I was. Believe me, the losses are always hard but it could definitely be worse." He looked back up at you in your second bunk. "Thanks to you, we may have a chance at changing all of this, giving us all a chance at a normal life again." His thumb brushed against the side of your exposed thigh making you suddenly aware of your state of undress. You had always slept in your long shirt and underwear for bed, removing your jeans and jacket for only the night and pulling the curtain closed to keep from anyone catching you half naked. His eyes dropped to your hands again as his thumb continued skimming over your skin causing you to clench your thighs together for friction. His tongue ran over his bottom lip as his eyes shot back up to guage you before he leaned down placing a kiss on your bare knee. "Try to get some sleep. We've got a lot of prepping to do tomorrow." His words came out in close to a rush as he stepped back away from you before clearing his throat and giving you a hesitant nod of his head.

"Curtis?" His name slid smoothly over your tongue and through your lips before you had time to think why you were speaking it. You didn't want him to go, enjoying this intimate time in the quiet with him. He looked at you, stopping mid-step, waiting for you to continue. "Stay with me." You weren't sure how the words even formed as your eyes looked over his dirt covered face. "I don't want to be alone tonight," You added trying to give an excuse to your outburst.

"Scoot," Curtis snorted out as he looked down at his hands. His bunk was only a few spots down from yours and you seen him walk away for a moment before returning without his long black trenchcoat and worn fleece jacket. He removed his sweater and hole ridden henley shirt, tossing them onto his bunk before kicking off his boots and looking up at you. He was a beautiful mess standing there in worn out cargo pants and gray long-john shirt that was ripped along the seams in areas. His beanie was gone, discarded with the rest of the items revealing his buzz cut hair which made his beard stand out even more. HIs skin was covered in years of grime and sweat but he had never looked more delicious than he did now. His face held worry as you scooted over in your cot, turning sideways to face the wall to give him more space to climb in behind you. The bed creaked as it adjusted to the new added weight of his body, his body that was now pressed against your back. He pulled the curtain of your bunk closed before pulling your blanket over you both. His hand slid over your ribcage under your arm before coming to a stop as his hand rested on your stomach under your hand. His fingers pushed themselves between yours, the two of you weaving into one.

"Goodnight Y/N," Curtis whispered, his voice deep and making your whole body hum. You could feel his hot breath fan over the back of your neck as the scruff from his beard rubbed against your skin. It was torture, you knew you had done it to yourself and your core was throbbing with need as ever nerve ending was set ablaze as he shifted once more against you, his hips pressing firmly against your backside and his lean torso pressed along your back. You were fighting back the sigh of contentment or moan of arousal, you weren't sure which one it was but it was fighting to break loose but you instead squeezed his hand. A smile broke at the corners of your mouth as his hand gently squeeze yours back. The moan you had been holding broke free as his hand flattened against your lower abdomen after relaxing from squeezing your hand. You felt the bed shift as Curtis adjusted himself on the bed, his breath coming in rushes over your ear before the feel of his plush lips resting at its crest. His breath was uneven as his hand moved over your shirt before pausing at the bottom hem. You removed your hand from over his letting him take his venture on his own. His hand gripped your thigh tightly, making you wonder if there would be a bruise tomorrow, a proof that tonight wasn't a dream. He massaged the sore muscle of your thigh until reaching the top, when his thumb came to rest at the apex of your thighs.

"C-Cur-Curtis," You stuttered as your mind filled with a lustful haze.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked quietly. You shook your head vigorously, hoping like hell he wouldn't stop. His hand traveled up to your other thigh, pressing along your inner thigh urging you to spread yourself for him. You did as you were silently instructed, the muscles in your thighs trembling with anticipation. As his fingers pressed against your panty-covered folds you let out a loud sigh. "Shhhh," He hissed into your ear making chills run down your bit your lip trying to hush yourself as he pushed himself against your ass. You could tell he was in just as much need as you were by the hardness pressed against your plump flesh. He pushed the material of your underwear between your lips, his index finger pressing firmly against your clit making a rush of excitment course through your body. You could feel your arousal soaking through the cotton fabric and you knew he could feel it too, letting him know just how turned on he was making you. His finger began to circle around your clit sending jolts of pleasure through your nerves. You lifted your leg hitching it over his thigh to spread yourself more for him, wanting more friction to fill the need for your throbbing clit.

"More," you breathlessly whispered to him as you tried to roll over onto your back. Curtis smirked at your request, scooting back on the cot to the edge so you could lay out, allowing him to play. Curtis pulled his hand from your mound, pulling the hem of your shirt up to expose your breasts to him. Your chest was heaving as you watched him prop himself up on his elbow before licking his lips as he looked over the newly discovered skin. His head dipped down as his hand ran over your stomach and back down to your awaiting core. The tip of his tongue ran around the edge of your nipple before sealing his lips around the hardened peak. Your back arched, pressing your chest further against his face as his teeth nibbled on the sensitive bud. Your hand grasped at the back of head, your nails digging into his scalp as his mouth assaulted your breast and his hand returned to your mound. Your hips bucked on their own, your body craving his touch where you needed it most. A low chuckle came from his mouth as he pressed two fingers firmly against your fabric covered core before he pulled them away again making you groan with frustration. He tugged at one side of your panties trying to pull them down. You lifted your hips from the bed allowing him to work your underwear off. He lifted his head from your chest as he pushed your panties further down your legs before tossing them to the side of your cot against the car wall. His breathing grew heavy as he pushed the covers off of himself and positioned himself between your parted thighs, using one arm to prop himself up to keep from crushing you under his massive body.  
"I want you so bad," he nearly growled in your ear as his hand came in contact with your soaked core making your nearly shout out. He moved his arm to cup his hand over your mouth to hush your pleasured sounds while still keeping his weight off of you with his elbow on the cot next to your head. "So wet, Y/N," he breathed out as he circled two fingers around your clit and nearly sending you spiralling out of control with bliss. Your hands were grasping at his back, desperate for the feeling of skin. You tugged on his shirt until it was bunched at his shoulder blades. He pulled his fingers from your folds, gripping his shirt behind his head and pulling it off. Once his shirt was discarded you nearly moaned in pleasure at the feel of his overheated flesh against yours. He rocked himself into your core, the zipper on his pants creating just enough friction to send you over the edge you had been teetering on since this had all started. You were biting your lip so hard you were afraid you could possibly draw blood but the thought was soon forgotten as your orgasm ripped through you like a volcanic eruption. His lips were on yours immediately, swallowing your moans as his tongue worked feverishly against yours. As your orgasm subsided you only felt yourself feeling empty and wanting more. You reached between your bodies, popping the button on his pants and pulling down his zipper before reaching in to wrap your hand around his erection. It was thick and hot and from where you grasped him at the base you knew it had to be impressively long as well. You gave him a firm stroke making him release a grunt into your tangled mouths before pulling him free from his boxers.

"Please," You breathed out as he rested his forehead against yours, his piercing blue eyes staring deep into yours. You navigated his hardened length along your slit, the head of his cock grazing over your clit making your hips buck instantly. As you lined him up with your entrance he pushed his hips forward, wasting no time to bury himself deep within you. The instant intrusion was near painful at first as your walls stretched to accommodate his girth. He stilled his chest working rapidly as he tried to control his breathing. Once the pain had dissipated you opened your eyes to find his softened gaze looking over your face with concern. You gave him a nod before rocking your hips against him, urging him to move.

"Fuck," he hissed softly between gritted teeth. "So tight." His hips worked lazily to pull from you before pushing slowly back inside until he caught a rhythm. His pace was slow and lazy at first, helping build the tension in your lower belly until it was a low burning candle. You could feel the sweat building on his back, your nails digging into his flesh, feeling the muscles contract as his hips gained momentum. He placed one of his hands on your hip, pulling and pushing you, his grip was tight and you knew you would bruise, you had always bruised easily but this didn't matter, not now. With the amount of grime and dirt you had on your bodies there was no way to determine the bruising from dirt built up on either one of you. You pulled his head down to you smashing your lips together as you used your other hand to grip his ass, pushing him against you with more force. You trailed your lips to his bearded jaw, placing kisses until you reached his neck. You let your tongue slip between your lips as you kissed each inch before moving to the next, tasting the salt of his sweat covered skin before reaching his pulse point. You bit down softly on the throbbing spot, making him let out a deep moan in your ear. The sound traveled the length of your body until coming your already trembling core. His thrusts became harsher and more erratic as you came closer to his collarbone. "Come for me, Y/N" He spoke softly in his deep voice, his lips grazing over your ear as the roughness of his beard rubbed against your cheek. "I want you to come for me again," His voice was rougher, as if demanding you to orgasm. "I wanna feel it." A groan erupted from your throat, coming from deep within your body, as though the moan of pleasure had jolted up from your toes and through every nerve ending. You could feel the tension in your belly snap like a rubberband stretched to its limits just as Curtis had been stretching you. This orgasm was the most intense you had ever experienced in your life. You could feel the heat soaring through your viens like white lightening soaring through a summer sky. The climax burning you from the inside out as your walls gripped his dick inside you, holding him hostage and never wanting to let him go. His head fell to your shoulder, resting there while he arched his back and increased his speed, chasing after his bliss inside your walls. His breathing was heavy and his grunts grew deeper as his grip on your hip increased as well. "Fuck," he gritted out before pulling himself from you. He hovered over you, taking his cock in his hand and giving it two firm strokes before he rested his forehead against yours, eyes shut tight as you felt the hot streams of his come land on your stomach. He grunted between tightly clenched teeth as every muscle in his back tensed under your hands. You had never seen something so beautiful as when he opened his eyes, a look of vulnerability as his eyes locked onto yours.

Without a word he rolled off of you, laying on his side and reaching over for your panties. He used the cotton fabric to clean your stomach before tossing them to the foot of the bed and grabbing the blanket to pull it up over the both of you. You turned on your side and he wrapped his arm around your middle, pulling you up against him. You were just about to drift off to sleep when you heard his voice whisper out, "Thank you, Y/N."

You turned over in the bed, wanting to face him, "For what?"

"For making me feel alive for the first time in 17 years," Curtis whispered back to you as he caressed your cheek with his hand. The words nearly brought tears to your eyes but those tears were long forgotten when he pressed his lips tenderly to yours.


End file.
